Pumpkin Kisses
by Autumnx
Summary: (One-Shot) Basically, if you've read the story on how HHr was created (The original Pumpkin Kisses story) then you'll know what this is about. It's pretty much a remake of that story. Please Read and Review!


A/N: Ahaha, I knew I would be doing one of these eventually. (: I've promised a few of my friends I would make a one-shot remake of the H/Hr Ship Story.

…If you don't know what I'm talking about, you have to got be kidding me.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT! JKR does, and whoever wrote the first version of this story does! But I wish I owned Harry… /Shifty eyes/…  
**Rated for** Romance, o' course, and maybe a cuss or two… (:

ANYWAY, on with it!

**Pumpkin Kisses **

I wish I hadn't eaten that pie.

I held my stomach as it churned and growled in pain. It was Halloween, and yet again, they had served pumpkin pie. Ron and myself shared a whole one, and now I had been hit hard with a stomach ache. Hermione left the feast early, telling us that she was going to finish her Astronomy Homework. Of course, I didn't really hear what she was saying, thanks to Ron's loud chewing.

I left, maybe twenty minutes after she did, leaving Ron with Ginny and their older brothers, Fred and George. I wish I hadn't though, since I was having fun just being in there and laughing at them. I was now walking up the main stair case, aimlessly allowing my feet to carry me down the darkened, torch-lit hallways. It wasn't until I made it to the third floor, did I decide to find Hermione.

I never really got tired from walking up these steps to the Astronomy Tower, or to the roof. It was really a daily thing for me now. During breaks or meals, I would come up here and just…. I don't know how to explain it. I guess, just to reflect upon myself, I suppose.

Anyway, I continued walking up the stone steps, passed portraits of many withered wizards and plump witches. These past few months have been hell. Obviously you want to know why, don't you? I guess you could say it's because I've developed an attraction for Hermione. I'm only sixteen, but I know when I'm in love… I'm not an idiot, you know. Every time I see her now, I would stutter, maybe pause what I'm doing just to see her twirl her hair. I'm afraid that every time I look away, I might miss her smile. That perfect smile.

I know Ron knows somehow, it must be the bond we share as best friends. I can tell he's jealous sometimes when I talk and laugh with Hermione; it's just the way he looks at me, like he wants to walk away. But he doesn't, because he knows he wouldn't be a good friend if he did, I guess.

I had finally reached the door leading the Astronomy Classroom, in through which, would be another door to get to the actual outdoor tower itself. I lightly pushed it open, to find the class dark and empty. Several scrolls of parchment were askew on one desk, and two or three books piled next to a quill and ink pot.

Hermione must be here.

I took a sweeping glance of the room to find that no, she wasn't there. My eyes finally fell upon an old, oaken door. That door led to the tower. I noticed it was slightly open, and the dim moonlight was streaming through the crack. I hastily made my way over to the door, my hand opening it quietly. To my dismay, the door creaked as it opened. Hermione, whom was sitting comfortably in a parapet, looked around to see who had opened the door.

Shit.

Her brown, chocolate eyes looked at me as she held her stomach gently. To my relief, she smiled. She took one of her hands away from her stomach, and pushed her wavy hair away from her face.

"Hi Harry," she greeted quietly. I felt like melting.

"Hey Hermione," I replied, unsure of what to say. I walked over to her and she moved over. Sitting next to her in the parapet, I watched her as she looked up at the bright, clear sky.

"I thought you went back to the common room to do your homework," I explained. "But I remembered that it was clear tonight, and I thought you might've come up here instead."

Again, she smiled. "Yes, I suppose," she replied, "but it really isn't the reason I'm up here."

I looked at her with a perplexed expression. "The real reason?" I asked, confused. "What's the real reason then?" She sighed, looking away from me. I never liked it when she did that; she only did it when she was either frustrated with Ron or myself.

"Listen Harry," she started shakily, "don't take this personally, but…"

"But what Hermione?" I asked, eager to know what she was talking about. "You can trust me, Hermione…"

"I know, I know," Hermione continued, still avoiding my gaze. If it's one thing I wanted right now, it was for her to look at me. "But the thing is, Harry," she continued, "it's because I like… I like… this guy."

I was kind of getting frustrated now. One reason because she wasn't looking at me; the second reason because she wasn't being specific like she usually was.

"Well, wanna talk about it?"

Finally, she looked at me. Her brown eyes were glistening, and slightly pink. She was crying!

"Well, yes, of course," she told me shakily.

**  
"**Anyway, I really like him, but I don't know how to tell him," she started, "I don't know how to tell him I like him…. I love his smile, and the way his hair… and… just him." She looked at me expectantly, as though waiting for me to say something.

"Do you talk to him a lot?" I asked. I was pretty much getting to the point of who she liked, I could feel it. She moved over, closer to me as a chill, night wind blew past us and caused her hair to move out of her face. A tear fell down.

"Yeah, a lot," Hermione replied simply.

There was a long pause. I hate silences, mainly because it reminded me of all the bad things in my past. I shivered, and pulled my robe tighter around my body. My stomach lurched as Hermione leaned her head on my shoulder. And I'm sure it was the pie that lurched either.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly, looking up at me.

"Yes, Hermione?" I asked, just above a whisper. I felt myself pushing my glasses further up my nose.

"Harry, I like you," I heard her say, just loud enough for me to hear.

I suddenly felt myself being pulled to her, I could see that she was coming closer too. I couldn't pull away, and both our eyes were closing. We… Hermione… me… we were going to kiss…

Our lips clashed, and I could feel her snake her arms around my neck; I started wrapping my arms around her waist as I urged her, pushing her into me. I've waited so long for this moment, I barely thought I was controlling my actions. I suddenly felt her tongue press on mine, but I remained kissing her, letting her do what she was doing.

I didn't want it to end, but it ended, long after we first clashed. We pulled apart, gasping, and she touched her swollen lips. We were silent, staring at each other with breathless expressions.

"Harry – I –" She started breathlessly. I raised my finger to her lips, smiling.

"No reason to… explain…" I told her quietly. "I love you too."

She pecked me on the cheek again, and stood up shakily. "Your mouth, tastes like…"

"Pumpkin Pie," I finished for her dully.

She giggled playfully and bent over slightly on the parapet, looking up at me. I looked down at her, and she reached up and kissed me on the lips quickly and stood up, straightening her skirt and robes.

"Well, I'll see you later…" She said, winking and walking out without another word.

Pumpkin Pie… I chuckled. I finally got the girl I've always wanted in my arms… and it happened after I ate the Pie. I take back what I said before, I'm glad I ate the pie.


End file.
